Strawberry Girl
by melody-chan1
Summary: Mimi-kind of fic. I know a lot of people haven't been writing about her, so here you have it! It's basically about Mimi and her ways.. If you know what I mean.


**Strawberry Girl ~ Watashi no Meate ~**

* * *

_"Why was I born without a purpose? Everyone was, and what about me..."_

It all started weeks ago when Miyako and I were having dinner at Sora's house. It was all laughs and jokes, until I had made a small remark.   
"Miyako, don't you ever change? You've been exactly the same since I last visited you a few months ago! Get a make-over before all the guys dump you!" 

Miyako-chan said nothing, and shook her head at me. Both Sora and me laughed and we continued on like that into the night. 

"See you tomorrow!" I waved goodbye at the two. 

I started thinking about the Digital World and Palmon, I recalled the way I used to treat her like a servant and the way I looked down upon the others. Maybe I was a little to pampered and self-centred, and yet everyone forgived me, they took great care of me and didn't mind me at all. Or was I just the bane of their lives? Maybe Taichi didn't even want me in the group at all, maybe Yamato did find me a pain in the neck. Maybe Takeru and Hikari just hated me all this while, maybe Jou and Koushirou wanted me to disappear before their eyes straight away. 

And maybe even Sora hated me. 

I would hate to admit it, but I have always found myself different from the others in the group. Everyone wanted to fight against the enemies, except for me. Why was I even a Chosen Children? I never behaved like one. I'm just like a morning glory. Not only do I have to cling on to others for a support, I'm only a pretty flower that lasts no longer than a day. 

When we were faced with the Dark Masters, my mind was in a whirl. Should I continue on and fight against them or stay put? Both sides of my hands are made of flesh, what should I do? Fight on and destroy the enemy? Good! But after watching Whamon's death and seeing Wizarmon sacrificing his life to save Hikari and Tailmon, why should these digimons all sacrifice for me? Am I worth it? Taichi was right. I'm no kind lady like Sora or Hikari, I'm just a morning glory. 

But staying put wasn't the solution either : the enemy would just keep on attacking till my support is gone and what shall I do? 

In a particular garden there is a wounded pigeon. The pigeon appears to be struggling to fly. Can I too, fly? Seems not. What is my purpose here? Or why am I even here? 

I used to think that Miyako would be my best friend. It was difficult to find someone of the same interest as me, don't you think? The first day I saw her, I felt that I had an affinity with her. Later that day, when the two of us were in trouble, she had actually wanted me to help her! Me? I was taken back. But what made me even surprised was that she actually wanted the two of us to be sisters. It is strange, isn't it, that two people of different backgrounds, different status and different interests can be friends. In life, people are hardly like that. They tend to favour the rich and kick the poor around. Why are people like that? Is it because they just want it? Animals can show us a very good example of living in harmony, and we're supposedly to be smarter than them. 

Palmon.. She was a nice lady, and she just wanted to be like me. I didn't appreciate her, really. When I became the princess, I actually had her imprisoned when she tried to record my singing. What _was_ I thinking anyway? When I was the most depressed, she was the one standing by my side. When I needed to confide with someone, she was always there. But instead, I found her too ugly and clumsy. I just threw her aside. But friends don't have to look attractive. There are people out there who have looks but really has nothing worthy inside them -- Me. 

We had a Christmas Party last year, and I flew all the way from New York just to celebrate with the young ones, just to relive the good ol' days. I remembered that it was still snowing quite heavily that year and I was feeling real cold, even though the heater was turned on to the maximum back in Taichi's house. 

"Take it, Mimi." I looked up and saw Hikari calling me. 

"Urm.. Thanks but.." 

"I saw you shivering and I thought that you might want a coat. It isn't that nice to see you having a bad cold," Takeru then continued. 

"Thanks then." 

I really appreciated the watch that Ken had given me, and the leather gloves Daisuke gave me was darling. Miyako's gift of a diary was really thoughtful, and Takeru and Hikari's crystal swan was really beautiful. Iori had given me a porcelain rabbit which I placed by my bedside. They were so nice to me, and I didn't want to accept those presents at first until Iori said, "Mimi, I know you may be mean at times. But you're a kind person at heart, and no matter what you do, we'll always be there for you." 

Do I deserve these friends? Maybe so. Yes, I'm mean, and I'm Mimi. 

"Great, I'm mean. Hey, anyone hungry? I bought a strawberry cake on the way here?" I said, trying not to cry. 

"Sure, Mimi, don't try to keep your tears. You'll hurt your eyes," Ken gave me a hard look. 

"Oh fine, then." 

Maybe I am the morning glory. But no one can be island right, so I'll just have to be the morning glory that pulls everyone back. 

Who cares? Everyone's having fun, right? Then there came a pat on my back.. 

"Hey Mimi, time for school!" Michael whispered into my ears. 

"Oh yes, am I late?" 

"No way! We're still early. Have you had breakfast? It's on me." 

"Really? You are rarely that nice, but oh well.." 

_"Strawberries are pink, and my purpose is there. Yep, Strawberry Girl.."_


End file.
